my friend, my light
by therockinCookie
Summary: I was a small, unlit candle; until I met you. /for the Madrigals' prompt challenge


I sit down on the dirty road, giving up. I can't keep going anymore. My legs hurt. I'm scared and alone. This darkness is overwhelming. I thought I was a star; I thought I could shine. But I can't.

I was a small, unlit candle; until I met you.

* * *

><p>I first saw you at school that day; a day I will never forget. You were the strange, new girl, who always wore t-shirts and shorts. Your brown hair was in a messy fish tail and your blue eyes sparkled kindly. As soon as I noticed you, I knew you would be admitted into <em>her<em> group. I just know it wasn't meant to be. I wanted to be your friend; fate just won't let me. I thought I was going to be alone for eternity. I was wrong.

~8~

After school, you were the only one in the auditorium, watching me rehearse. I didn't know why you did that. You've never told me. When I finished my dance, you clapped. The sound bounced back and forth against the walls, and I couldn't help but smile for the first time. We became best friends after that. The time we spent together, those are the moments I will always cherish. You became a loser, though. _She_ began to criticize you, but you didn't mind. You were awesome like that.

~8~

Then one day, something changed. You didn't come to school for _one_, two, **three** weeks. I got worried. You wouldn't even answer you phone, my messages. I didn't have the courage to go to your house; you know your parents hate me. I thought you abandoned me, but I know you will never do that. It's not possible. We were supposed to be **biffles** **forever**. Four weeks later, I found out. The principal's words still rang in my head, _she went to God. __She went to God__._

I thought he was lying; I just couldn't believe it. My light slowly flickered out. He said you committed suicide. Why would you commit suicide? You were the teacher's pet, the school's sunshine, my best friend; everyone loved you.

~8~

Now, I know. I went to your house for the first time. Your parents moved; your house became abandoned. Hesitantly, I pushed the door open (it wasn't locked) and ascended the stairs. I walked into your room; I felt your presence again. For a moment, I just wanted to stand there forever, feeling your light. Then, I noticed the scraps of paper scattered around your desk, on the ground. I reached for a crumpled note in the wastebasket. It was addressed to me, your suicide letter. I remembered smoothing the edges and holding it to the sunshine. I remembered trying so hard not cry while I read the faded words.

_Dear Sophie,_

_This is unexpected, but I'm leaving you. I'm sorry; I'll explain everything. I'm not what you think I am. I'm not a normal person; I'm a Vesper. You'll probably don't know what that is…they're your family's __greatest enemy__. It was my mission to spy on a Cahill, so I could be promoted to a higher rank. I know, that does not sound like me, but it's true. I was a power-hungry, mean-spirited person. Everything was an act. I already had my life set out, to destroy Natalie Kabra's life and become one of the Vespers' top ten agents. But, I met you, and you turned my plans upside down. I could've destroyed you life (since you're a Cahill, too), but I didn't. You looked so confident on the outside, but I know you're breaking in the inside. Your eyes were always so clouded and foggy. I wanted to guide you out of your darkness, so I became friends with you. I told my parents you were just my victim, my toy; I had to betray you one day. It is time, but I can't do it. We had this great connection; my hands didn't have the strength to hold the knife. I'm ashamed, please forgive me. I __need__ to die, to save myself, to save you. Please, __**please**__, don't be mad. We are going to be __best friends forever__. That will never change, and I promise, we will meet again. __**I love you, Sophie**__. Keep walking strong! _

_Love,_

_Dawn._

You never gave the letter to me; you didn't have the courage. I understand; I would have been furious at you. You lied to me, you betrayed me, but I know you didn't mean it. I kept this letter –my treasure- forever, locked away in my jewelry box. I can't throw it out. It's my only memory of you. You, who helped me light my candle and walked, side by side, with me down the dark path. We _are_ going to meet one day, and I believe you. You never went back on your promises.

* * *

><p><em>~ (Two years later…) ~<em>

_Ouch, ouch, ouch_. I blink my eyes into focus. I inhale some weird scent and sit up. I'm in a…hospital. I see my leg in a cast, and flashback to what happened earlier. Running to the post office, didn't noticing the car, getting hit. I rub my head tiredly, and that's when I notice the girl. She holds a cup of tea and places it on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

I nod.

The girl looks about the same age as me. Her hair is blonde, but she has the same eyes as _her_. My lips automatically mouths, _Dawn_.

The girl sits by me and watches me drink the tea. _It's her; it's her._

She smiles when I finish my cup and stands up.

"Your parents are coming to check on you. I should get going. Feel better," she says. She walks to the door and as her hand touches the doorknob, I croak, "Wait!"

She turns, her blue eyes twinkling. It makes me wants to break down and cry.

I hobble slowly to her, and hug her tightly. She gasps, confused, but doesn't push me away. She doesn't know, she doesn't know; she's my best friend. I let go and whispers, "Thank you."

The girl smiles, and walks away. I watch her, until she is out of my sight. It occurs to me that I never got her name. I sigh and hobble back to my hospital bed.

* * *

><p>I never thought I meet her again. I saved her this time, just like she saved me. She is so much like Dawn; it's just a continuation of our friendship. I have never been so much happier.<p>

You are my light. I'm walking down this path, glowing like an intense flame. It's all because of you; **thank you**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai. :D This is my first entry for the Madrigals' prompt challenge, which is light. I hope I'm not to late. I'm such a procrastinator. =W= This one-shot isn't beta-ed, so there's probably a lot of mistakes. Oh well, I tried. <strong>

**I wrote this story in Sophie Watson's point of view. When I first read her in _The Black Book of Buried Secrets_, I was intrigued by her. (I wish she could be in Cahills vs. Vespers, but sadly, that won't ever happen.) I wonder if she was ever lonely, because Natalie always made fun of her. Everyone feels lonely at times... :/ If not, she is OOC. xP At the end, I made her meet Reagan. I can't imagine her best friends with Natalie. x3 Sorry 'bout that... I hope you liked it! Please Review! ;D**

**Cookie :P**


End file.
